mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wintermelon43
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the TAS Police page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Reply Ask him. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :He recently logged on, so. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Banisher On a completely unrelated matter, I've fixed your userpage. Bullet point lists are achieved by adding *s at the beginning of every point. Badges Mario Kart courses table Hi Wintermelon43. i didn't create the entire table but based my version on the one already found on Wikipedia. From there, i (not exactly in that order): *Split the huge table in two tables: one for Original Cups, and the other for Retro Cups. *Specified that the Lightning Cup (normally a Retro Cup) was first and only used as an Original Cup for Super Circuit. *Merged the Battle Courses with the Regular Courses, colouring Battles in grey to distinct them. *Wrote the console abbreviation in smaller letters for Retro Cup courses. *Color-coated the Retro Cup courses with the games they originated from, using Rainbow Road colours. *Grouped recurrent courses together (so far Bowser's Castle and Rainbow Road). It was a dun project, but unfortunately, Wikipedia's stricter rules meant that the table had to be removed. It could only be replaced by a summary paragraph. Instead of losing all that hard work, i thought that Wikia would appreciate it. Thanks for the warm welcome! --True Tech Talk Time (talk) 02:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Reason Hello Wintermelon43, I am Volknur, and I was wondering if you wanted me to help out here. I have previous Wikia experience, namely the Dark Souls and Elder Scrolls wikis, and have knowledge on formatting code for tables and what not. If you do, just leave me a message on my Message Wall, and tell me what you think needs to be done. Thanks for your time, Volknur 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Templates Can you create templates like on PVZ wiki?This user's on FIRE! (talk) 23:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) What sort of templates did you have in mind, HeatBaller? Volknur (talk) 23:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Like templates for favorite kart or favorite racer, stuff like that. This user's on FIRE! (talk) 23:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll make it up for you. Just give me a sec. EDIT: I'm done. Here's how to use it: Volknur (talk) 23:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Template Change If you're wondering why the Favorite Kart template changed to orange, that was me. I changed it to orange to make it easier to read for other users. Volknur (talk) 22:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Semi-protection Volkner Chat Mod Do you mean 50 total or 50 mainspace?This user's on FIRE! (talk) 22:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! This user's on FIRE! (talk) 01:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Fixed the Glitch I have found out what was causing the categories to disappear, and I am in the process of fixing them. EDIT: I've fixed all the pages which HeatBaller added a gallery to. The glitch was caused by ending the gallery improperly with a tag (it should be ), therefore, the gallery technically never ended. Volknur (talk) 22:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Color Sure. I thought it would help new users distinguish who the admins are on this wiki. Volknur (talk) 23:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) STOP! STOP! EDITING MY PAGES Argument I leave for one day, and already the two of you are at each other's throats. We were not made admins just so we could start a competition to see who can get the most edits. It seems that it is up to me to remind the two of you of your duty as admins of this wiki: We are here to protect this wiki from vandalism. We are here to encourage users, both new and old, to help out. We help resolve any dispute that should occur, not starting cat fights between ourselves. Be grateful for the position you hold on this wiki, Winter. Know that this is what comes of point-gaming. Volknur (talk) 00:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter who thinks they're "the good guy". You were both involved, and that will never change. Volknur (talk) 01:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Spelling/Grammar Hi Winter, I've noticed that on several occasions, you've spelt plural words with an apostrophe before the s. For example, the page on the Standard Wheels was spelt "standerd wheel's", which is incorrect. I just thought I'd remind you that 's means that the word is possessive, not a plural. Have a nice day. Volknur (talk) 23:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Highbreed Was it on this wiki? If it was, considering they don't have any edits, I don't see how that is possible. What page did you delete? Volknur (talk) 07:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Volknur (talk) 20:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Picture I added the picture of the POW Block that you asked me to add This user's on FIRE! (talk) 13:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Is there any other pages that need a picture? This user's on FIRE! (talk) 01:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) 22:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wintermelon43, vos tenés facebook? 22:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) mi nombre es "Gastón" si tenés facebook agregame y yo te acepto, dale?, pero agregame por favor, wikia ya me cansó, si querés hacerte un facebook hacete, dale por favor, haceme caso, agregame que quiero chatear con vos en vez de hablar con esta estúpida discución de mierda de wikia, ademas mi cuenta de wikia la tengo bloqueada, por favor, agregame a mis amigospor favor, te quiero mucho :'), pero "AGREGAME A MIS AMIGOS". 22:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) pero hace un facebook por favor!!!, es que quiero ser tu amigo 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) pero te quiero mucho, hacete un facebook asi me agregás y yo te acepto la solicitud de amistad, por favor, no seas malo, sé bueno conmigo, soy tu amigo de wikia y además tengo facebook, hacete uno, porfis, no importa que no quieras pero tengo pocos amigos en mi facebook y yo quiero que seas mi amigo, me bloquearon la cuenta de wikia y no puedo editar ni mierda, pero haceme caso, wikia es una porquería, facebook no, vos tendrías que hacerte uno por favor sabés que yo te quiero y me editastes en mi wiki de "pvz personajes", sos mi admin muy bueno que tengo en mi wiki, ¡¡¡pero hacete un facebook por favor!!!, dalee. 23:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ¡¡¡Bueno, andate a la reputisima madre que lo recontra parió, Culo cagao!!! >:( 23:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Pero dale, hacete una cuenta en facebook por favor, agregame a mis amigos Desbloqueame por favor Gastón por favor, desbloqueame, porque nunca hago nada, pero hacete un facebok y agregame por favor, es que yo quiero que me hagas caso, dale!!!, hacete un facebook. 00:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) 04:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Dale!!, ¡¡¡hacete un facebok por favor!!! 16:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Dale hacete un facebook por favor 17:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Pelotuo culo cagao, pinche cocote de mierda, te esty diciendo que te hagas un fcebook por favor!!! Hi So, I've already left this message on other talk pages, but do you think that you could bring me up to an admin or crat? I've been very helpful on the wiki. Could you do it? Whassup? I'm ML. 05:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Shortcuts Instead of putting shortcuts on each track page how about we make a shortcut subpage for each game? Whassup? I'm ML. 15:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Like, we link the subpage like this: Mario Kart Wii/Shortcuts We do one for each game and put a header for each track like this: Luigi Circuit *Near the end of the course, cut through the sand with a Mushroom. Moo Moo Meadows *Shortcut And so on. Whassup? I'm ML. 15:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I know more shortcuts, those were just the ones I thought up immediately. I can help you make it. By the way, I'm not sure what to do for Super Circuit and Super Mario Kart as I don't have them and thus don't know shortcuts. Do you have them? Whassup? I'm ML. 15:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) OK. I also have Double Dash so I can do that. Whassup? I'm ML. 15:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the ROB-BLS There are a lot of world record videos with the ROB-BLS that show off its capabilities in snaking. Here are a couple of examples: *Yoshi Falls (one lap) *Shroom Ridge (one lap) *Rainbow Road *Wario Stadium So yes, the ROB-BLS is capable of snaking- and capable of snaking very well, I may add. --Timson622222 18:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Almost all karts can snake, but few can do it efficiently. The ROB-BLS may not have a mini-turbo as long as the Egg, Poltergust or Dry Bomber, but its high top speed makes it very useful for achieving fast times; this makes it good for snaking. It's just hard to learn how to do it well. --Timson622222 19:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Admin Box Sorry about that, it won't happen again. Whassup? I'm Lumoshi. 01:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC)